Skylanders: Dastardly Surprise
'''Skylanders: Dastardly Surprise '''is the seventh game which is proceeded by Skylanders: Imaginators. It has Four new Elements (Toxic, Cold, Thunder, Mystic), six new Swap Force types (Stomp, Clap, Clone, Fight, Shoot, Kick), one new Vehicle type (Gravity), and four new Sensei types (Defender, Demo Warrior, Dragon, Beast Rider). ''"Must Been Mystery O'Clock. ''- Skylanders: Dastardly Surprise's tagline. Characters Light # High Bulb (Giant) # Copy Cat (Swap Force) (Clone) # Bright Missile (Trap Master) # Bonus Mod (SuperCharger) # Lance (Sensei/Swashbuckler) # Rainbow Ring Spotlight Air # Cloud Guy (Giant) # Boss Man (Swap Force) (Spin) # Lightning Strike (Trap Master) # Canestick (SuperCharger) # Float Man (Sensei/Knight) # Exotic Suggestion Banjo-Kazooie (Guest Star) # Enemy Sucking Jet-Vac # Flynnteresting Flynn Life # Hefty Strength (Giant) # Secret Surprise (Swap Force) (Sneak) # Woodcutter (Trap Master) # Vine Swinger (SuperCharger) # Drax (Sensei/Ninja) # Ultra Powerful Stealth Elf # Jejune Armor Tessa Undead # War Lock (Giant) # Evade Detection (Swap Force) (Bounce) # Curler Wig (Trap Master) # Brix (SuperCharger) # Rotten Fake (Sensei/Bowslinger) # Tour Guide Mags Earth # Rockslider (Giant) # Gold Digger (Swap Force) (Dig) # Swinger (Trap Master) # Drill-Bot (SuperCharger) # Hefty Hitter (Sensei/Smasher) # Ancient Master Sharpfin Fire # Mutation Magma (Giant) # Frisbee Flame (Swap Force) (Rocket) # Artillery Master (Trap Master) # Chico (SuperCharger) # Target Lock (Sensei/Bazooker) # Barf Harder Eruptor # Ninja Commando Buzz Water # Blaster (Giant) # Octo Pussy (Swap Force) (Climb) # Cold Miner (Trap Master) # Water Blast (SuperCharger) # Ice Boxer (Sensei/Brawler) # Anchor Management Gill Grunt # Torrential Cali Magic # Light Hare (Giant) # Trick Spells (Swap Force) (Teleport) # Monkeypaw (Trap Master) # Painted Diver (SuperCharger) # Spellcaster (Sensei/Sorcerer) # Dragon Master Spyro # Potion Packer Pop Fizz # Upgrade Powered Persephone Tech # Battle Mech (Giant) # Sonic Boost (Swap Force) (Speed) # Robolander (Trap Master) # Super Charge (SuperCharger) # Gunslinger-Bot (Sensei/Quickshot) # Arcade Blaster Trigger Happy # Real Genius Hugo Dark # Mooncast (Giant) # Karate Moon (Swap Force) (Kick) # Mango Money (Trap Master) # Pollen Sneeze (SuperCharger) # Reaper Heap (Sensei/Sentinel) # Chainsaw Massacre Conker # Shadow Tent Blackout Thunder # Evilness Blast (Giant) # Mighty Foot (Swap Force) (Stomp) # Galaxy Shock (Trap Master) # Sugarshock (SuperCharger) # Butterbroth (Sensei/Demo Warrior) Cold # Shiver (Giant) # Chewy Chubbs (Swap Force) (Fight) # Blue Flame (Trap Master) # Frostmaster (SuperCharger) # Protective Mare (Sensei/Beast Rider) Toxic # Hazardous (Giant) # Loud Blast (Swap Force) (Clap) # Dynamite Boots (Trap Master) # Anthropomorphic (SuperCharger) # Liberty Home (Sensei/Defender) Mystic # Ling (Giant) # Fire Crystals (Swap Force) (Shoot) # Body Swapper (Trap Master) # Strange (SuperCharger) # Night Fury (Sensei/Dragon) Vehicles # Flying Surfer (Light/Sky) # Injury Survivor (Air/Sky) # Vine Flipper (Life/Sky) # Brick Breaker (Undead/Land) # Rock Grinder (Earth/Land) # Lava Blaster (Fire/Land) # Fireboat (Water/Sea) # Magic Painter (Magic/Sea) # Speedy Honest (Tech/Land) # Pollen Blaster (Dark/Sea) # Sugar Shocker (Thunder/Gravity) # Frozen Immortality (Cold/Gravity) # Single Healthcare (Toxic/Gravity) # Magic Raiser (Mystic/Gravity) Packs Wave 1 # XBOX ONE/XBOX 360/WII U/PS3/PS4 Starter Pack- War Lock, Karate Moon, Robolander, Canestick, Injury Survivor, Lance, Reaper Heap, 6 Trading Cards, Dastardly Surprise Portal, Game, Character Sheet # XBOX ONE/XBOX 360 Microsoft Edition Starter Pack- War Lock, Karate Moon, Robolander, Canestick, Injury Survivor, Lance, Reaper Heap, Exotic Suggestion Banjo-Kazooie, Chainsaw Massacre Conker, 8 Trading Cards, Dastardly Surprise Portal, Game, Character Sheet # Sky Action Racing Pack- Bonus Mod, Flying Surfer, Sky Trophy # Hefty Strength Single Pack # Copy Cat Single Pack # Monkeypaw Single Pack # Wine Swinger Single Pack # Wine Flipper Single Pack # Air Clone Pack- Enemy Sucking Jet-Vac, Flynnteresting Flynn # Shadow Tent Blackout Single Pack # Thunder Element Expansion Pack- Evilness Blast, Mighty Foot, Galaxy Shock, Sugarshock, Sugar Shocker, Butterbroth Wave 2 # Land Action Racing Pack- Drill-Bot, Rock Grinder, Land Trophy # Light Bulb Single Pack # Mooncast Single Pack # Boss Man Single Pack # Gold Digger Single Pack # Lightning Strike Single Pack # Swinger Single Pack # Chico Single Pack # Lava Blaster Single Pack # Brix Single Pack # Brick Breaker Single Pack # Super Charge Single Pack # Speedy Honest Single Pack # Float Man Single Pack # Hefty Hitter Single Pack # Cold Element Expansion Pack- Shiver, Chewy Chubbs, Blue Flame, Frostmaster, Frozen Immortality, Protective Mare # Ancient Master Sharpfin # Fire Clones Pack- Barf Harder Eruptor, Ninja Commando Buzz Wave 3 # Sea Action Racing Pack- Water Blast, Fireboat, Sea Trophy # Light Hare Single Pack # Battle Mech Single Pack # Tricky Spells Single Pack # Sonic Boost Single Pack # Artillery Master Single Pack # Cold Miner Single Pack # Painted Driver Single Pack # Magic Painted Single Pack # Pollen Sneeze Single Pack # Pollen Blaster Single Pack # Spellcaster Single Pack # Gunslinger-Bot Single Pack # Toxic Element Expansion Pack- Hazardous, Loud Blast, Dynamite Boots, Anthropomorphic, Single Healthcare, Liberty Home # Banjo-Kazooie Adventure Pack- Exotic Suggestion Banjo-Kazooie, Island Level Piece # Conker Adventure Pack- Chainsaw Massacre, Artillery Shed Level Piece # Life Clones Pack- Ultra Powerful Stealth Elf, Jejune Armor Tessa # Rainbow Ring Single Pack Wave 4 # Gravity Action Racing Pack- Strange, Magic Raiser, Gravity Trophy # Evade Detection Single Pack # Secret Surprise Single Pack # Curler Wig Single Pack # Woodcutter Single Pack # Drax Single Pack # Rotten Fake Single Pack # Mystic Element Expansion Pack- Ling, Fire Crystals, Body Swapper, Night Fury # Magic Clones Pack- Dragon Master Spyro, Potion Packer Pop Fizz, Upgrade Powered Persephone # Tech Clones Pack- Arcade Blaster Trigger Happy, Real Genuis Hugo Wave 5 # Mutation Magma Single Pack # Blaster Single Pack # Frisbee Flame Single Pack # Octo Pussy Single Pack # Target Lock Single Pack # Ice Boxer Single Pack # Tour Guide Mags Single Pack # Water Clones Pack- Anchor Management Gill Grunt, Torrential Cali Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Protected Pages